Tentados por el pecado
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de orgullo y lujuria, ¿El motivo?, simple. La mujer más deliciosa que he visto en mi vida, se acaba de sonrojar al verme sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sasusaku xD One-Shot. AU. Incesto.


**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un one-shot, que espero les guste. Aclaro que es un incesto, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU, un poco de Ooc… y Lemon.**

La historia esta en primera persona, lo que quiere decir que Sasuke será el narrador.

**TENTADOS POR EL PECADO**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mis labios se curvaron en una –casi imperceptible- sonrisa, la cual estaba cargada de orgullo y lujuria.

¿El motivo?...

Simple.

La mujer más deliciosa que he visto en mi vida, se acaba de sonrojar al verme sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Lo siento mucho Sasuke… _Chan_ – mi sonrisa se borró y fue remplazada por la mueca más fría que tengo – No sabía que estabas duchándote, volveré más tarde – y sin más salió del cuarto de baño.

_¡Hmph!... Molesta._

Esa mujer de cabellos rosados es la única que logra tener un molesto efecto en mis emociones.

Desde que tengo memoria, ella siempre me ha hecho experimentar las más raras sensaciones, que van desde la satisfacción y la alegría… hasta la ira y los celos. Lo que es estúpido, ya que ella no es _mía_… por más que me cueste aceptarlo.

Ella es el fruto prohibido del cual deseo alimentarme toda la vida; _Hmph_… ella es la razón por la cual deseo moler a golpes a todos los idiotas que se atreven a mirarla si quiera. Ella es la mujer que anhelo para mí, y la única que aún no logro obtener.

¡Kuso!

Salí del baño y me encerré en mi habitación. Observé el viejo reloj de la pared de reojo, en tanto sacaba mi ropa del armario; las clases comienzan en treinta minutos y debo apresurarme.

Luego de cinco minutos ya estaba listo, terminé de colocarme la estúpida corbata, tomé mis cosas y me encaminé al comedor.

- Buenos días hijo – saludó mi madre con una sonrisa, mientras me servía un vaso de jugo.

- Hmph –

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que… - rodé los ojos.

- Buenos días – musité de forma fría y cortante. A mi madre siempre le ha molestado que no hablemos de manera _correcta_, dice que es un estúpido hábito que heredamos de nuestro padre, y que debemos cambiar… _Hmph._

- Mucho mejor – me dijo sonriente.

- Buenos días – saludó la molestia.

- Buenos días Sakura – contestó Mikoto. - ¿Desayunaras? –

- No tengo mucho tiempo, aún tengo que terminar de preparar un material para una de mis clases… así que ya me voy a la escuela – explicó rápidamente. Me terminé el jugo y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya te vas?, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – me preguntó viéndome fijamente con esos orbes verdes que irradian felicidad.

- Hmph – me giré y caminé hacía la puerta, seguido de ella.

- ¡Que tengan un lindo día! – exclamó Mikoto antes de que saliéramos de la casa.

Durante el trayecto al Instituto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo fingía observar a través de la ventana, cuando en realidad miraba el reflejo de las piernas de Sakura.

Esa falda le queda endemoniadamente bien… lo malo de todo, es que la bola de idiotas de la escuela también la verán.

En cuanto llegamos, cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Yo iba al tercer piso al aula de química y ella a la dirección con la directora Tsunade.

Me detuve en mi locker a sacar un par de cosas, cuando alguien me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, no me hizo falta mirar para saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñí mientras tomaba una libreta y guardaba otra.

- ¡Igual de amargado que siempre 'ttebayo! – dijo con su irritante voz. – Yo que venía a saludarte y tú que me tratas tan mal… -

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – volví a preguntar fulminándolo con la mirada al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta del casillero.

- Necesito que me dejes copiar la tarea de algebra, es que no le entendí mucho y Hinata-Chan aún no llega… y tú eres el único que… - respiré profundamente antes de sacar la dichosa libreta, para después estrellársela en el estomago.

- Ya cállate – bufé.

- ¡Gracias teme! – exclamó al tiempo en que pasaba un brazo por mis hombros. - ¡Me has salvado la vida dattebayo! –

- No he salvado gran cosa – murmuré quitando su brazo.

- ¡Eh!, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso teme? – gritó con el ceño fruncido.

- Usuratonkachi – bufé mientras entrábamos al laboratorio.

Aún me pregunto como es que Naruto y yo somos amigos. Él es tan ruidoso y nunca se puede estar quieto ó callado… ni cuando come su preciado ramen; y yo soy todo lo contrario.

Lo único que sé, es que ese idiota ha sido mi amigo desde que estábamos en preescolar; siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento, hemos compartido peleas, borracheras, insultos y otras cosas más. Aunque quizá en un año cuando ingresemos a la universidad… nuestros caminos se alejen un poco.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
